


Reparations

by Hexiva



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: AU of the season finale where they find themselves back in their original timeline, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: They sacrificed everything to change the past, and when it was all over, they woke up back in the present to find that nothing changed. Now, Syd, David, and Amahl must do their best to make up for crimes they can never undo.





	Reparations

Cynthia is drifting in the Astral Plane when the Wolf finds her.

Today, he’s a clean-shaven man with short brown-blond, messy hair, wearing a black shirt with a yellow triangle on it. He looks different than he usually does, but she recognizes him immediately. There are two people standing behind him, a blond woman who looks familiar, and a middle-aged man with a mustache. 

“Do - do you remember me?” the Wolf asks, cautiously. 

“Of course I do,” Cynthia says, and giggles. “You’re the big bad wolf.”

The Wolf _ flinches. _“N-no,” he says, his voice shaking. “I’m not, I’m - I’m not.” The man with the mustache reaches out and sets a hand on his shoulder, and the Wolf shuts his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down.

“Cynthia?” the blond woman says, stepping forward. “Cynthia, you have to come with us.”

Cynthia blinks back at the blond woman. It takes her a moment, but then she remembers: _ Syd. _Her friend Syd. But - 

“I’m - with him now,” she says, stepping to take the Wolf’s hand. She feels the Wolf stiffen, surprised. “He needs me.”

The Wolf draws in a sharp, pained breath, and his hand tightens on Cynthia’s. “Cynthia - I’m - ”

Syd’s eyes go to the Wolf, and she crosses her arms, her expression challenging. It’s like she’s daring the Wolf to do something. 

“Cynthia,” the Wolf says, stronger now. He turns to face her, his hand still in hers. “Cynthia, you need to come home.”  
  
“Home?” Cynthia blinks.

“Yes,” the Wolf says. He takes a deep breath, and lets go of her hand. “We have to go home. Remember? We had a life before the commune. Both of us. Don’t you remember?”

His eyes are big and blue and staring into hers.

“There is a world outside of here,” the middle-aged man says, softly. “A world of flaws and beauty, of glory and danger, of pain and pleasure. All you have to do is step through the door.”

“We’re waiting for you,” Syd says, meeting her eyes. “You have friends there. People who love you. Come back with us.”

And because they said it, now she sees the door behind them. It’s flickering in and out of view, a mish-mash of half-remembered glimpses of doors.

“But it’s - it’s easier here,” Cynthia says, pulled back a step. “I don’t want to go. I like it here.”

“Please,” Syd says. “We’re your friends.”

“Come with us,” the Wolf says.

Cynthia looks into his eyes. “If I do,” she says, quietly, “Are you going to hurt me again?”

The Wolf sucks in a sharp breath. “I - I’m - I’m going to do my best. But it doesn’t - ” He takes another deep breath. “It doesn’t matter what I do, because no matter what happens to me, _ they - _” He indicates Syd and the middle-aged man. “They won’t let me hurt you.” 

Syd takes a step forward, and holds out a hand. “I promise you,” she says, “You’re going to be safe.”  
  
Cynthia hesitates. “I’m afraid,” she admits, quietly. 

Syd meets her eyes. “You’re right to be,” she says. “Life is scary. But it’s worth it.”

Cynthia takes a deep breath. She looks over to the Wolf. “You won’t be mad at me?” she asks.

The Wolf winces, and bites his lip. “No,” he says. “No, of course not.”

“All right,” Cynthia says, half to herself. “All right.” She reaches out, and takes Syd’s hand - 

And she’s lying on a couch, looking up at the familiar roof of the commune building. She sucks in a breath, curls up, and starts to cry.

She’s back. She’s back.

* * *

They take Cynthia back to her family.

“Are you going to visit her?” David asks. They’re walking through the streets together, the three of them, back to the house where they’re staying. 

“I don’t know,” Syd says, looking up at the sky above them. It looks like it’s going to rain. “Maybe. Maybe what she really needs is to never see any of us again.”

David shakes his head. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I know. Do you think - ” His voice catches. “Do you think she’ll be all right? I keep thinking - what if - what if I’ve ruined these people forever. What if I can never fix it.”

“Maybe you can’t,” Syd says, flatly. “Maybe none of us can. But we have to try anyway.”

“People are not clothes to be ruined and thrown away,” Farouk says. “Like you, she has suffered, and like you, she must find a way to live on. I think perhaps she will never be the same again. But that hardly means she is better off dead.”  
  
David closes his eyes. He is thinking about the power cable. _ When a plate gets broken, you don’t try to fix it. You just throw it away and get another one. _

“That goes for you, as well,” Farouk says, with surprising force, and for perhaps the first time in his life, David is glad Farouk is here. 

The three of them can’t go back in time and fix what they’ve done. But at least they’re here. At least they’re together. That’s something. 


End file.
